Similar to terrestrial vehicles, marine vehicles such as boats utilize gasoline or diesel fuel as well as electricity for power. Generally speaking most vehicles, whether they be terrestrial or marine, utilize a battery or a plurality of batteries for storing electrical charge. The stored electrical charge can be used for a variety of purposes, including but not limited to starting the engine and powering the gauges, lights, and even the radio. Terrestrial vehicles, such as automobiles generally utilize an alternator for recharging the battery or batteries. An alternator is a device that converts mechanical energy generated by the engine into electrical energy that is stored by the battery. The electrical energy can then be utilized as needed.
While a marine vessel generally operates in a similar manner to that of a terrestrial vehicle, there may be important differences. As a nonlimiting example, while a terrestrial vehicle will generally have one battery, a marine vessel may utilize a plurality of batteries. One battery may be designated exclusively for starting the engine, while another may accommodate the electric gauges, air conditioning, etc. As marine vessels will often consume an inordinate amount of energy during and after use, the alternator may often be unable to fully replenish the consumed electricity in the time the marine vessel is in use.
When a marine vessel is not in use, the battery may still be active. As a nonlimiting example, the marine vessel may include a pump to remove water the vessel has acquired. Using the pump for long periods may deplete the stored energy in the battery or batteries, such that the vessel becomes unable to start. Alternatively, depending on the type of battery being used, maintaining the battery charge at a low level may significantly reduce the battery life.
To solve this problem, many marine vessels may be able to connect with a power source for either recharging the batteries or providing power to the vessel while the engine is not running. Generally, this power source can include a 110-Volt, 30-Ampere source, or other power source, depending on the battery and use. The power source may be supplied to the vessel from an electrical outlet at a home or business. Extension cords may be utilized to bring that power to the vessel. The extension cords used in this manner may include a locking mechanism such that when connected to the vessel, there is a reduced risk of the cord becoming accidentally unplugged. As is evident, the use of electrical power sources around water can be dangerous. Safety measures such as the locking mechanism are essential to providing a safe environment for users of the vessel and the area where the vessel is located.
Although some safety measures are employed while the external power is supplied to the marine vessel, problems may occur when the vessel is in use, and not “plugged in” to the power source. Generally, the extension cord that is used to provide this external power is left near the water to be used when a vessel returns. As is evident, leaving an exposed power cord can provide a safety threat both in terms of possible electric shock or even electrocution, and as a physical obstacle to users of the vessel when entering or exiting the vessel.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.